Swimming pools are often poorly accessible or inaccessible for restricted mobility users via conventional access ladders or steps. Accordingly restricted mobility users are often deterred from using swimming pools. Swimming pool access for restricted mobility users is sometimes provided by lifting devices with slings or chairs used to suspend such users for transfer between the poolside and the pool. The user often requires assistance in getting into, or out of, the sling or chair. For example, the user commonly requires assistance in moving between the wheelchair or crutches and the lifting device. The lifting device is normally controlled at the poolside by an operator; typically by an attendant or a lifeguard.
Once the user is lowered into the water in a seated position on the lifting device, the user dismounts the sling or chair. Usually the operator then raises the sling or chair out of the water until the user wishes to exit the pool. When the user wishes to exit the pool, they signal to the operator to lower the sling or chair into the pool again. Once the user is secured in the sling, the operator raises the sling out of the water and moves the user to the poolside, where the operator normally assists in transferring the user out of the sling.